


The House of Games

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo ('18 - '19) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, ILL BE TRYING FOR SLOW BURN - watch me fail, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance, Square - Vampires, The Vampire AU no one asked for, Vampires, but only kihyun, more tags in next chapters probably, this is why we cant have nice things, yoo kihyun as yoo yeojoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Changkyun has been a vampire for a very long time and it may be the feeling of his not so teenage hormones that whisper to him that Wonho the exotic dancer is the one but he really really wanna make this work, and maybe, just maybe, pass the rest of his eternity with him.





	The House of Games

**Author's Note:**

> Partaking in Monsta X Bingo again, this time I'll be trying the big version of six stories!  
> Hopefully I will Bingo this year too :D 
> 
> Square - Vampires 
> 
> This is an ongoing fic and knowing myself, updates will be slow and without a schedule and so this is fair warning that I may end up never finishing this. I'm not good with ongoing things and I guess I'm posting in a journey to try and actually finish something that is indeed ongoing.. um yes... well I wish us luck..

He lives in a high society. He breathes what others call the deluxe air, even though it has no difference from the ‘normal’ air whatsoever. He usually rolls his eyes when it is mentioned.   
  
Mentioned that he is rich out of his mind. A jewel to high society by everyone’s standards.  
  
Im Changkyun.   
  
He scoffs as he enters the underground club “The Hog”. Short acronym for House of Games. They do have a quite cute sketch of a hog on their sign just to be able to sell it better. Changkyun understands, it’s a clever move.   
  
He scoffs at the guard, who doesn’t even dare to stop him to ask for a name. Not that it’s needed. Everyone knows who he is. He is kind of a celebrity, not sure if he’s viral in ‘normal’ society too but in the underground clubs, he is exquisite known.  
  
He says he doesn’t like his life as is, bored of every little rich detail in his existing life but to be fair, he lies. He lies a lot and he is a hypocrite cause in reality, he doesn’t want to live without what he already has.   
  
He remembers back to a time he did live like that. Poor and breathing the ‘normal’ air.   
  
He chose a long time ago, to stay in this economic situation forever, so really he shouldn’t be complaining. Plus he doesn’t want to go back by far.   
  
By now, he doesn’t even remember how to live any other way except being rich. So really, he’s better this way, even if a little bored.   
  
Even if a little moody, scoffing at everyone.   
  
Everyone except him.   
  
So he enters ‘The Hog’, seems like a normal underground club at first. Lots of people, most seem underage but Changkyun doesn’t judge, he mostly seems underage too. He bets the people running the door and the bartenders know who’s ID is faked and who’s not.   
  
And he has watched in the past people getting dragged out if things go even a little out of hand.   
  
But Hog isn’t an acronym for House of Games for no reason. Hog has two VIP sections.   
  
The first section is for those who enjoy a little more than just dancing around with strangers. Those who love to spend a pretty penny to having a show, people dancing for them, instead of them dancing with strangers.   
  
It has small circled tables with poles on them and circled expensive nailhead leather sofas around them. Like a small conference room if you will.   
  
People that seat there, hire one or more exotic dancers, male or female to dance for them and if they are lucky, the dancers may accompany them, to a ride home.   
  
The second section is for those who enjoy orgies. Changkyun has been in the second section multiple times when he was still hanging out with Hyungwon and Minhyuk, but he hasn’t seen them in a while.   
  
They had ended things in a ruff patch if he remembers correctly.   
  
In the orgies section, visitors accompanied with booze, can choose to have fun with known faces or people they find in the club or pay, by club rules. They can be the exotic dancers from VIP section, if they agree to join you, but only then.   
  
The club puts their employees human (and not) rights first.   
  
Changkyun appreciates that.   
  
Changkyun admires it.   
  
Maybe that is why Hog is his favorite more visited underground club.   
  
That and the fact that ‘The Hog’ is mythic species friendly as well.   
  
It’s hard to find such good service when not all of your visitors are human.   
  
Changkyun after all had been in plenty of fights in underground clubs, because someone thought it was funny someone he accompanied was a ghoul or a fairy and he definitely didn’t like any batter around his name and his vampiric origins.   
  
So he enters the VIP section one, wearing the same clothes he wore the first time he walked in that same section and his eyes fall on Wonho. Wonho, the exotic dancer.   
  
Wonho who he may or may not be coming back to for quite some time. Time that may or may not be close to two months but who cares, who’s counting, not him for sure, this does not make him a creep.   
  
He is not a creep.   
  
He just happened to be a quite young vampire with extreme liking on males, which is not a crime thank you very much, but is quite hard to explain sometimes after one night stands or years and years of relationships that eventually die when the other person may or may not like to commit his humanity.   
  
His mortality.   
  
Changkyun definitely doesn’t think of Hyunwoo right that moment.   
  
So leather tight pants, black leather and patent leather formal shoes, a black stripped with silver thread shirt and a black cardigan with embedded red rhinestones it was. He had accessorized red rhinestone studs on his ears, black nail polish and a red tint on his lips and eyes.   
  
He was killing it. One look for one very special male.   
  
He had already turned down a lot of ladies coming his way.   
  
He needed to appoint Wonho, before anyone else did. He watched the younger male dance on a pole couple of tables over his own and he wanted to be sure no one else would get him before him.   
  
The word was rent. “Rent an exotic dancer!” That was what the sign wrote but Changkyun hated that word, he felt it downsized the value of the person you were suppose to rent.   
  
Because no money in the world could actually be enough to rent Wonho’s time. Wonho’s time with him. Changkyun had spent months of coming back just to see the younger male. Months getting their relationship from client and dancer to friends and from friends to friends with benefits sometimes.   
  
They were mostly friends. Changkyun was really thinking of promoting them to boyfriends eventually but that would need the approval of Wonho. The approval for Changkyun to get to know the real person behind Wonho, the exotic dancer.   
  
Cause Wonho was not his real name and Changkyun might have walked him home more than a couple of times but he hasn’t seen what it looks like over the rail-down door. How cozy it is, how warm or cold, or tidy or a mess.   
  
Changkyun wants to know all this, spend the night over and maybe attempt to cook for the younger. Go on a date away from the club, maybe at day when the sun is still bright on the sky and make Wonho smile that bright smile of his; so he can compare it to the sun and solve this mystery of which is brighter.   
  
Changkyun bets on Wonho’s smile.   
  
But most of all he wants to learn Wonho’s real name. He wants to be able to call him by it and be one of the few people in his life that know it. He wants to be able to call him by it when they wake up in the same bed, when he is cooking for him, when they are out on a walk and maybe even in bed. He want to call him by it and make Wonho happy, just by calling him with his real name.   
  
He is brought back to the club, by a hand on his shoulder and his eyes fly back to that bright smile he so much wants to compare with the sun.   
  
Wonho matches him that night. He wears a bright red Zhivago crop top layered with infinite rhinestones, there is a heart symbol cut, on the front of his chest. Lower, has only a red g-string on, with stripes that tag on his thighs and small fake diamonds embedded here and there.   
  
He has accessorized with red rhinestone earrings and a red smokey eye look.   
  
Changkyun tries not to stare. He fails.   
  
“Its so nice to see you again” Wonho smiles at him before he hugs him. Changkyun feels like he’s being engulfed by a cloud. He hugs back, he grabs on the taller males shoulder blades and closes his eyes, he enjoys the contact.  
  
He breathes him in.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m all sweaty, I’ll get your nice clothes all smelly” Wonho laughs and backs away. Changkyun tries to hold him there a little longer but he eventually stops, he got Wonho all for himself for the rest of the night, they will be having plenty of contact if that is what they both desire.   
  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Changkyun says quietly back. He feels shy suddenly. He always feel a bit shy when they meet up, for the first couple of minutes at least.   
  
“How have you been? It’s been a couple of days since you last passed by here” the dancer asks after a few seconds. There is an energy in his action, like he can not contain himself.   
  
“Ah, I had some things to take care of. Real life is hard sometimes” Changkyun replies, suddenly deciding to study the floor. Why did he say that he wonders, if any of the two of them has it hard between them, at that moment in time, at that year, it definitely isn’t Changkyun.   
  
“Yeah, I know. You do have a company to run after all” Wonho cheekily laughs though. His words not holding any rage or despise, like Changkyun didn’t offended him and he find that precious.   
  
“I just got worried you know and maybe, I missed you, a little bit” the dancer says a little bit too fast and Changkyun can’t be sure by all the crazy lighting in the club but he thinks the younger is blushing.   
  
He has his bright smile on again and he shyly steals glances at Changkyun but he covers his body with his hands, like he is suddenly embarrassed of his outfit.   
  
It’s not weird or uncommon, Wonho gets flustered and uncomfortable sometimes, when his true self rises and his exotic dancer persona is forgotten because he doesn’t need it when he’s with Changkyun.   
  
Now if only Changkyun knew how to call him. Because Wonho is the exotic dancer persona and Changkyun is left with this familiar stranger he may or may not be in love with. This familiar stranger he can’t call out, because he doesn’t know his name.   
  
“I missed you too” Changkyun smiles at him, looks at him straight in the eyes and the giddiness even though still there, doesn’t make him shy anymore. “You don’t have to worry about me, you know that, but if it will make you feel better we can exchange numbers” he says, his voice dropping down an octave as it gets musty.   
  
It’s a trait Changkyun had noticed he has adapted through the years, as his command voice but he’s sure it doesn’t work that way with Wonho. Maybe it makes him look silly in front of the younger male. Wonho doesn’t comment on it anyway but does give him his phone, so Changkyun push in his number.   
  
He saves it under “Changkyun” only for Wonho to then laugh as he corrects it. He shows his screen back to Changkyun and it’s time for the vampire to blush.   
  
“Kyunnie :3” it reads as said male feels his cheeks burning. He feels his pocket vibrating then and gets his phone out, before he can answer it, the call is ended.   
  
Changkyun looks back at Wonho, who smiles and point at himself, Changkyun smiles back.   
  
“How will you name me?” the human asks.   
  
‘Love of my life’ Changkyun briefly thinks but he is sure he’ll have to show the younger too, to continue this ‘game’ and so he decides upon asking him a different question.   
  
“What is your name?” he smiles eagerly and he has to keep back a loud laughter as Wonho looks at him confused because Changkyun knows him for quite some time now and then it clicks and he blushes and he turns his head anywhere but Changkyun.   
  
Maybe that was a wrong question.   
  
The vampire bites his lower lip and stares at the bright screen burning his eyes in the dark lighting of the club, maybe he should lower the brightness.   
  
He types on the gap waiting for him instead, before raising the screen in front of the younger males face. “Bunny :3” it reads and Wonho’s face breaks into a soft smile, not as bright as before, but the night is theirs, Changkyun has plenty of time to fix the mood. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is kind of cheating... because I had already written this part of the fic from back in August (?) but it was not finish to upload and I wanted to have finished the whole story before uploading it but then again.. that might not come yet because I'm unmotivate since long... heck why I'm entering the Bingo to begin with..oh well. 
> 
> So this is like a quick entering to get my motivations and inspirations up!
> 
> Kind of closed the chapter in a way that could stand as a free-ending one shot if I end up never finishing this one lel
> 
> Anyway, hope any of you guys liked it


End file.
